Bring us from temptation
by The-Moon-Grows-Darker
Summary: The story is based in shadow kissed after the cabin scence,Dimitri didnt turn strigoi nor has Rose went to Russia. so the war didnt start untill a few months later.when Rose followed two wolves to their home territory. read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own vampire academy, I only own the characters of Ella and Rudi and the plot.**

**Chapter 1 RPOV**

Beep… beeps… beep…  
>Ugh, I groaned, grabbing my alarm clock and throwing it to the wall, with a smash.<br>_Good, at last I get a peaceful sleep!_ I thought, but forgetting I had my alarm on my phone making a loud beeping sound, and making me fall out of the bed and falling on my ass before getting up off the ground and turning off the alarm before muttering "Shit…. I'm late… Dimitri is gonna kill me."  
>Getting off the ground and have a shower, and getting changed into my track suit pants and a tank top ,grabbing my gym bag before heading out and locking my door, running to the gym.<p>

**DPOV**

Checking my watch and Roza was already 10 minutes late, hearing the gym door opening, I'd looked up from reading my western novel and with my guardian mask is on before noticing it was Guardian Alto and Guardian Petrov.  
>"Alto." I nod to him.<br>"Belikov." He said.  
>Before looking at Alberta I notices two teenagers, I just nodded at them before looking at Alberta.<br>"Hello Guardian Petrov."  
>"Belikov, I'd like you to meet Ella and Rudi Di Angelo."<br>I nodded at them.  
>"Hello Ella and Rudi. My name is Dimitri Belikov."<br>"Hello Guardian Belikov." Said Rudi  
>Alberta interrupted before I could say anything. "Belikov, you wouldn't mind if you trained them with Rosemarie do you?"<br>I shook my head. "Of course not."  
>With that Both Stan and Alberta left, and said hello to Rose.<p>

**EPOV (Ella's Point of View)**

My brother and I stand in the gym by the time Both Stan the Jack ass and Alberta left, I wondered who the fuck is Rosemarie? I bet Rudi was wondering the same thing as me. That's when I heard something hit the ground, I turned just in time to see a nice tanned girl, with long dark brown hair, dropping her gym bag on the ground.  
>"Hello, Comrade." She said.<br>"Rose. You're-" Guardian Belikov abruptly paused to look at his watch. "You're 12 minutes late." He shakes his head looking quite amused.  
>But what gotten to me was Belikov accent. He looked and seemed to be Russian.<br>"Er…yeah…Sorry Comrade. I may need a new clock…again...Heh..." She grinned sheepishly. I guess she's Rosemarie. Come to think of it… Hathaway…ooooh shit…I'd silently telepathic with Rudi.  
><em>Rudi.<br>What's up Ella?  
>The girl, the one that called Belikov 'Comrade' didn't Petrov said something about us training with Rosemarie?<br>_I'd saw my brother frowned abit, before his eyes widened in shock.  
><em>Oh shit…. We're screwed. Weren't there rumors about her killing Strigoi with a fire user moroi named <em>_Christian__ Ozera?  
>I think S-<br>_I was about to say something back to Rudi before getting interrupted and looking at Rosemarie Hathaway. Oh fuck I thought, knowing Rudi would hear he'll just laugh right there and then but he didn't.  
>"Hi there." She said<br>"err… umm… Hi." I stuttered abit.  
>"I'm Rose and you are?" She smirked at me knowing she'd got me at a very bad time. I'll tell you what. This fucking sucks. I'm a damn werewolf. And here I am in a vampire school. Our boss Luke Di Angelo made us come here.<br>"I'm Ella and this is my Brother Rudi." I pointed at my brother who looked like he wanted to bite my head off. Which he would, by tonight when today ends. Oooh god help me.  
>"Hi." was all my damn brother said.<p>

**RPOV**

By the time I gotten to the gym I didn't see Alberta and Stan coming out from there. Until Stan grabbed my shoulders so I wouldn't stumble back.  
>"Hathaway. You're 12 minutes late. Guardian Belikov is waiting in there."<br>I'd nodded feeling embarrassed from that, before walking in there with a big smile on my face.  
>"Hello Comrade."<br>"Rose, you're-" He'd abruptly paused to look at his watch before speaking again "You're 12 minutes late." He'd shook his head, looking quite amused, his brown hair is up to his shoulders, he's one very hot 6'7 tall Russian god.  
>"Er…yeah…Sorry Comrade. I may need a new clock…again...Heh..." I blushed slightly before noticing two new people standing there. They looked to be the same age. And twins. What I did notice is that they're telepathicing each other. I walked up to the girl who has a slightly pale-tanned, cherry blonde hair that's up to her waist; she'd seem to be 5'8 with chocolate brown eyes.<br>"Hi there." I said in a cheery sarcastic voice  
>She jumped in surprise and shocked before stuttering "err… umm… Hi."<br>"I'm Rose and you are?" Knowing that I caught her off guard I smirked loving this. I can feel Dimitri's eyes on me; I can tell he's amused at this.  
>"I'm Ella and this is my Brother Rudi." she said.<br>I'd looked at her brother and I swear I saw a flash of something like oooh you're-gonna-paid-for- that-Ella.  
>That's when Dimitri came in before the two can kill each other.<br>"Ok you guys. 10 laps on the track, and come back here to stretch your muscles. Then we'll do sparring."  
>With that, the 3 of us sprinted on the track, Ella and Rudi were whisper-yelling at each other before I heard something like "Luke will NOT like this." I think that came from Ella. What I don't get is, who the fuck is Luke?<p>

Ugh, by the time we'd done stretches, Dimitri wanted ME to spar with Ella. Ella and me circled each other, while the guys stand off to watch, Ella made the first move in a nice punch to the shoulder, I tried to returned that punch back at her but she blocked it quickly in a fast reflexes like a strigoi. Strange, she mange to block it as fast as a strigoi. What the hell is going on?  
>She kicked me in the stomach, I'd stumbled abit, quite surprise I looked across to Dimitri, he too was surprised.<br>"Shit…" I muttered.  
>I kicked her in the stomach; she barely blocked it she stumbled a bit before getting her balance back. That's when I saw a flash of yellow eyes; I'd blinked before looking at them again. It was back in the same colour... this is starting to creep the shit out of me.<br>she kicked me again but this time in the leg making my legs buckled ,following with a punch in the stomach I gasps in pain before falling on my knees, panting to get my breathe back, I heard Dimitri cussed in Russian, kneel down and looked at me in the eyes before whispering so Ella and Rudi doesn't hear.  
>"Roza? You alright?"<br>I didn't trust myself to speak, so I just nodded, I can hear the twins whispering at each other, I swear I could hear a feral snarl coming from one them.

**RPOV (Rudi's Point of View)  
><strong>Oh shit…. I thought when I saw Rosemarie kicked Ella in the stomach. She's gonna regret that...  
>I heard Belikov gave a sharp breath, when my sister kicked rose in the legs, making her buckled and fall on the mat, to her knees. That's when Dimitri cussed and went over to Rose.<br>Ella walked up to me with a smirk "What do you think brother?"  
>I gave her a feral snarl before saying "You shouldn't have done that Ella, both Dimitri and Rose are gonna think we're Strigoi."<br>"I-I'm sorry brother." she dropped the smirk and gave me the puppy eyes. I'd sigh. I have no clue how Luke gets used to it. But I swear those two are together.  
>"Ok fine. Whatever, Luke is gonna meet us by the gates tonight."<br>I could see her in her eyes that she's excited. Someone kill me now. And I don't mean Rosemarie Hathaway.

**Ok this is my first fan fiction. Please don't say anything mean, but I would LOVE to have you to help me out on ideas and all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Rudi's POV:**

Okay, here's the thing about my sister and I. We're not dhampiers or moroi. We may look like it but we;re not. The secret I'm going to tell you is true. No one knows we exist. Not even the alchemists, moroi, dhampier or strogoi know we exist. Ella and I are not what you think we are. We're werewolves.

Don't think we're the werewolves who change when we're angry or during the full moon.

"Ugh," I heard someone groan. I looked past my sister and saw Rose Hathaway standing up. She glared at Ella before yelling at her, "You're a bitch you know right?" I winced at the outburst; it hurts when you have good wolf hearing.

"You're fault," smirked Ella.

"My fault? My fault!" Rose screamed. "H-How the heck is it my fault? I wasn't the one who moved as quickly as a strogoi!"

Oh shit, I thought, this isn't good. Ella snarled at Rose. "Oh yeah? Well get this. I AM NO STROGOI!" Her eyes flashed with anger.

"Ella, cool it, girl." I said, my Australian accent slipping into my words.

"Sorry brother, but if this goes on anymore, I'm gonna go back home."

At the end of training, I pulled Ella aside, away from the guardians. When it's breakfast we hunt our food with Andrew. Andrew is our Alpha, a very crazy Russian who's an itch taller than Belikov. Andrew is my brother in law, since Ella and him are soul mates (yes, scary as).

"Ella what the hell was that?" I whisper-yelled.

"Brother, I'm sorry. She was pissing me off." Her soft Australian accent was angelic.

"You know better than that?"

"Ya, I know."

After we dropped the subject, we noticed a blonde-haired girl walked towards us with Rose. "Hello," said the blone girl in an angelic voice. "I'm Lissa and you guys are?"

I looked at Ella to see if she'll reply to the girl. She glared at me and I sighed a frustrated sigh. "G'day," I replied, watching their reactions to the Aussie ways. "I'm Rudi and this is my twin sister Ella."

"G'day," Ella said, her eyes twinkling.

'Hi," said Lissa with a smile. "I was wondering if you guys wanna sit for breakfast."

"We'd love that," Ella said, shooting me a shut-up-or-you're-in-big-trouble look.

"Cool. Let's go," Lisa said, walking towards the dining hall, or as we call it, canteen.

**AT THE DINING HALL**

While the girls went to get their food, I was left with the guys, "So, Rudi, tell us about yourself," said one guy who's name was Eddie.

"It depends on what you want to know," I said wearily.

"Hmmm, where do you come from? Well, basically anything," said the guy with black hair and blue eyes. I think his name was Christian. Before I could answer, the girls came to the table. Lissa sat next to Christian while Rose sat between Eddie and Lissa and there was a drunk sitting between me and Mia and Ella.

"What you guys talking about?" Rose asked looking at Chrstian.

"Well, Rosie Posie, we're about to know more of Rudi and Ella." He said, grinning. Rose laughed and Lissa smiled. "Well, go on," she encouraged.

Oh Joy, I thought. Taking a deep breath, I started talking. "Okay, Ella and I are twins, as you may have noticed. We were born in the most beautiful country in the world." I looked around as Christian smirked. "So what is this 'Most Beautiful Country'?" He asked.

"How about you try to figure it out from what animals will try to kill you. Example, Emus, Dingoes, Kangaroos..." Ella trailed off, smirking.

"Whoa! Hold up," said Rose. "Are you telling us that Australia is the most beautiful country in the world?" She laughed.

I rolled my eyes and continued, "We were born in Sydney, New South Wales in Campbell Town. Our Mother is Egyptian while our Father is Australian." I smiled at that.

"Oh my God. So that's where the slang accent comes from," Lissa, Rose and Mia exclaimed at the same time. I was about to answer them when my kick-ass ringtone went off, scaring the daylights out of everyone.

_Come to Australia_

_Red-backs, Funnel-webs, Blue-Ringed Octopus, Taipan, Tiger Snake, _

_Adder Box and Jellyfish stone fish and the poison thing that lives in a shell, spikes when you pick it up._

I laughed at the reactions on the faces in the dining hall. I let my phone continue, hearing Ella laughing. I looked at her and grinned, knowing who was calling.

_Come to Australia_

_You might get accidently killed._

The song started to rhyme, which made me grin and watch the scared reaction on Christian's face.

_Your life's constandly under threat_

_Have you been bitten yet?_

_You've only got three minutes left._

_Before a massive coronary breakdown._

_Red-backs, Funnel-webs, Blue-Ringed Octopus, Taipan, Tiger Snake,_

_Adder Box and Jellyfish stone fish and big sharks just waiting for you to go swimming at Bondi Beach._

_Come on!_

_Come to Australia_

_You might accidently get killed._

_You blood is bound to be spilled_

_With fear your pants will be filled_

_Because you might accidently get killed!_

**Please R&R&R (Read, review and relax) 'cause Australia's not that bad. **


	3. Chapter 3

(? P.O.V.)

I raced through the forest, my black paws barely touching the ground. I could hear the footsteps of the strogoi behind me and I could smell them getting closer so I put on a burst of speed and heard a wail of a pup. It chilled me to the bone and I skidded to a stop, and smelt the air. I was in Crescent Moon Pack territory. Great. I whimpered slightly but a crash behind me alerted me of the danger. I felt my white fur bristle but continued running.

A huge black wolf, the Alpha male, suddenly leapt out of nowhere and blocked my path. "What are you doing here?" He snarled. I heard a Russian accent and it chilled me to the bone, reminding me of my half-brother, but I blinked my dark brown eyes innocently. "Taking a run from the strogoi. Why?"

"You're in my territory. Who are you? What pack are you from?"

I winced, the thoughts, anything but this, running through my head. The Alpha growled and I heard a whine of pups. "Last chance," he snarled. I took a deep breath. "My name is Callisto Blue of the Full Moon Pack."

The Alpha blinked in surprise. All the moon packs knew of the Full Moon's fate but just because of that doesn't mean that one doesn't go unpunished for trespassing.

**Back in the dining hall.**

**Rose's P.O.V.**

The bell rang at that moment, everyone getting up and looking at the gang and me weirdly, thinking, What the fuck?

Getting up myself, I noticed the twins were already gone. "Hey, guys?" I asked, looking at with a very confused look on my face. "Where did the twins go? I didn't see them get up."

"Neither did I. What about you guys?" Eddie asked. There were a few 'no's and 'I didn't see them get up.'

"Okay, I'm gonna look for them. You go to class. I'll see you later." I said, walking out of the dining hall, into the hallway, opening the door and walking outside. That's when I saw the twins walking outside the wards, so I decided to follow them.

-In the forest-

I've been following the twins for 4 ½ hours. "I wish I didn't follow them." I muttered. When the twins stopped and looked around the forest. I hid behind a tree and, when I looked towards them, I saw a very big grey wolf standing in Rudi's place. I hid back behind the tree, taking a deep breath, before looking back. This time, next to the big grey wolf was a sandy-brown she-wolf. She had a muscular and athletic build, with eyes that were yellow.

They started walking again and I followed eager to know where they were going.

-5 minutes later-

After walking for five minutes, they finally came to a large clearing. Two other wolves were there. One was an Arctic she-wolf and the other was a black Alpha wolf. At that moment, 19 strogoi jumped out of nowhere and headed towards the two wolves. One of the strogoi tried to attack the Alpha wolf but the male was too quick. He twisted his body, dodging the attack of the strogoi. The Alpha was behind him, biting into his neck, shaking the strogoi like a dog toy before throwing him towards the five strogoi heading towards the Alpha.

Frowning, I wondered my the pack didn't help the two wolves, but I did hear snarling throughout the pack. The Arctic she-wolf bit down on a strogoi's shoulders. I saw a flash of hatred in her eyes before she threw the limp body towards the remaining strogoi. They looked scared but they bared their fangs and snarled. The she-wolf snarled back and snapped at them. I, Rose Hathaway, was officially freaked out by what was happening.

What shocked me was that the rest of the strogoi fled. They actually fled. As I watched, the sand-brown wolf and the grey wolf changed back into humans. I blinked. What just happened? Why do the two damphires look like Ella and Rudi? So many thoughts were running through my head. I got mixed emotions such as confusion, shock and something I couldn't explain.

The girl that looked like Ella had blonde hair that reached her curved waist. She wore demin shorts, and a white tank top. "That was interesting," she laughed. "I did not see that coming."

The Alpha and the Arctic wolf changed into humans. The man was really tall, I'd say about 6.8. He had black hair and eyes. He wore motorbike pants, and boots but his chest was bare. On his chest was a black tattoo shaped like a Crescent moon. He was hot.

"Ella, I'm glad you're back." He said, his eyes filled with lust, desire and love.

"I haven't been gone that long, Andrew," she said, rolling her hazel eyes.

"But still. Oh and this here," he paused to glare at the petite, tanned, red-haired girl next to him, who glared back. She looked about seventeen and wore a white shirt, boot-cut demin jeans and ballet flats.

"This is Callisto Blue of the Full Moon Pack."

I got up and turned to run and barrelled into one of the warriors. I looked up into his greyish-blue eyes before he grabbed my shoulders tightly. "What you doing out here, sweetheart?" He asked.

I gulped. "Oh shit."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for da reviews and my best friend and a weirdo for helping me out. Also, please note there were two mistakes. One was I spelt Strigoi wrong. Whoops. Two is Callisto is an Antarctic Wolf.**

**Chapter Four**

**Dimitri's P.O.V**

I was standing at the back of Rose's 2nd period calls, Bodyguard theory and Personal Protection 3. Rose still hadn't shown up. I looked at Eddie in confusion. He mouthed _looking for Ella and Rudi.'_

I frowned, thinking, so what's taking Rose so long to find them and get her pretty butt to class?

"Did anyone see Rose after breakfast?" I asked one of the guardians.

"Yeah, saw her following them twins in the woods, outside the wards." Guardian Tanner said. I blinked. "Are you sure of that, Mikhail?" I asked and he nodded.

I walked out of the classroom, heading for outside when Alberta stopped me. "Where's Rose?" She asked.

"Tanner said that she was following Ella and Rudi outside the wards in the woods." I explained.

"She's what!" Alberta yelled. "And why are Ella and Rudi out there in the first place?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. That's what I'm going to find out."

"I'll come." Alberta said. I nodded, walking outside with Janine, Alberta and Tanner in tow.

**IN THE FOREST**

We'd been following the footprints of Rose, Ella and Rudi for about 4 ½ hours now, heading deeper and deeper into the woods. There were bodies of Strigoi that had either been ripped apart or a dog's chew toy.

"Who would do this?" Guardians Tanner asked.

"Not sure but they were bitten and thrown around likes toys. But why?" Janine asked. I shrugged again. "Let's find out is there are any more footprints." I said, and automatically saw more. We started walking in that direction. After five minutes, I thought, My God, this is insane. Why would the twins and Rose go this deep?

"Belikov, stop." ordered Janine Hathaway. We paused and she said, "Listen."

We took a moment of silence and listened. That's when we all heard snarls, howls, whines and talking. Looking at everyone, I nodded. We walked quietly towards the bushes. There seemed to be some huge wolves glaring at Rose. Next to the wolves were the twins, a girl who looked about seventeen and a man who appeared to be twenty. The man was holding the red-haired girl's arm pretty darn tightly. A guy was gripping Rose by the arms. He was tanned with blonde hair and grey-blue eyes. He was wearing skater shoes, soldier pants and appeared to be about nineteen.

"Andrew," he addressed the man, bowing slightly.

"Khaos, what do you have there?" Andrew asked.

"I caught her spying on us from behind the bushes."

"Oh, really now?" Andrew smirked. "What's your name?"

"Rose Hathaway," growled Roza.

Ah, Rosemarie, that was the wrong move to make." Ella said. Rose glared at her. "What do you want, Ella?"

"Hmm, let's see. One: we need your help with protecting Lissa." Ella said.

"Okay, but why do you want me?" Rose asked nervously.

"We can help you fight off Strigoi," Ella said, looking at Callisto, who nodded. "Agreed. Besides there's a big war coming." She paused to sigh in frustration. "Let alone my pack," she trailed off, then caught Rose's look of confusion and started talking again. "The Full Moon pack sadly went evil and shit. Except for Jake..."

**CALLISTO'S P.O.V.**

I'm standing in the middle of the Crescent Moon territory, listening to Ella and Rose's bickering about the Dragomir and the upcoming war. I thought my head was going to explode. "I do know someone who can help, but I don't know if he will." I said, just to shut them up. Andrew's grip on my arm loosened and I black flipped away, kicking him in the chin lightly.

"Who?" asked Ella in surprise.

"My brother Jake," I said, smiling. I remembered all the crazy childhood memories and the many amusing arguments. I heard a rustling from one of the bushes and narrowed my brown eyes. Andrew nodded at the Crescent Moon warriors and they walked over to check it out. We heard a few grunts and shouts before the warriors brought back a few Guardians. "ROZA!" yelled one of them.

"Dimitri!" Rose yelled back. I rolled my eyes. "Oh, please. We're not going hurt her... Much,"

Ella laughed and then rolled her eyes. "No, we are not, Callisto."

"Oh, come on! I'm not that feral."

I hear a growl from one of the female guardians. "Then why are you here? How many packs are there?" the red-haired one asked.

"Mum... bad idea..." Rose said.

"There's the New Moon, First Crescent which is us, First Quarter, Waxing Gibbous, Full Moon, Waning Gibbous, Second Quarter, Second Crescent and the Blue Moon. The Full Moon went insane a little while back except for Callisto and her brother Jake, who are sane." Andrew said. I laughed. "Ha! Sane! That's a joke."

"But why are you helping us against the Strigoi?" Rose's mum asked.

"There's a big war coming. The Strigoi are more determined to get Lissa." Ella explained. The male guardian, whose name was Dimitri, walked over to Rose before whispering in her ear.

"Umm that was awkward. The name's Andrew Di Angelo." Andrew said, waiting for Dimitri to shake his hand.

"Dimitri Belikov," Dimitri said, shaking hands. Funny seeing on Russian meet another. Oh, did I mention they were swearing at each other in Russian? Thank God none of the other guardians could obviously understand what they were saying.

"Hey! You better wash your mouth out with soap," I said with a smirk pasted on my face. Ella looked at me and laughed. Andrew and Dimitri stopped swearing and looked at me. I stared back, one eyebrow neatly arched.

"You understand Russian?" Dimitri asked. I rolled my eyes and face-palmed myself. "Well, duh. My brother is half Russian, half Australian. As for me, Australian/British. So I understand both languages and a hell lot more." I said grinning. Rose poked Ella's arm. "What were they saying?"

"You don't wanna know," Ella and I replied at the same time. A random Strigoi leapt out of nowhere and, before I could draw my weapons, Dimitri had turned and staked it. Everyone else clapped but I frowned and said, "I'm gonna go shoot something." I said, turning on my heel and running off.

"Is she okay?" I heard Rose's mum asked.

After running for a while, I came across a dace. Walking into it I found ten Strigoi, bent over maps. Taking out my favourite gun, a little silver and black gun with an inscription on the barrel, from my left hip before muttering, "Which one of you wants to play?"

I heard a Strigoi laugh and say, "Well, well, well. A little girl wants to play."

The other Strigoi laughed and I pouted, blinking my brown eyes dumbly. "Oh, come on. I don't look that young." I snarled, annoyed. They laughed again and I raised my gun and shot on of them in the chest. As he fell down and stopped twitching, I smiled sweetly. "Just so you know; my bullets are made of silver. In other words, they can kill you." My smile vanished.

I pulled my other gun from my right hip and continued firing. The Strigoi, being peppered by my bullets, tried to attack but failed. One got past and grabbed my neck tightly, lifting me into the air.

**ANDREW'S P.O.V.**

We were sitting on the ground in an awkward silence and I was glaring at Dimitri, while he glared back at me. Rose's mum coughed. "Okay, this is very awkward." Janine said. Rose rolled her eyes. "No shit, Mum." She said. Janine glared at her. "You watch your mouth, young lady."

I just laughed. "Ah, you remind me of my mum, Janine."

She glared and Ella laughed, putting her hand on my arm. "I agree, love." She kissed my cheek.

"Where's Callisto?" Rose asked.

"Not sure. Probably killing Strigoi," Rudi answered. Anger flared through me when I saw Callisto walking towards us. "What the fuck happened to you?" I asked as she sat down next to us.

"Fighting ten Strigoi. Nine got killed by my silver bullets but one damn mother fuckin' Strigoi tried to fuckin' kill me." She growled. After a second, her eyes brightened. "Oh well, I know where help his."

"Huh? Who?"

"Well, first. Some rules. One: Rose comes with me along with Ella and Rudi." said Callisto.

"No, Rose can't go," growled Dimitri, grabbing Rose's arm.

"Yes she can."

"No, she can't."

"Yes,"

"No."

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes."

"N-"

"Guys, seriously! You are acting like three year olds. And Rose is coming. That's final. Got it?" Callisto snapped, her brown eyes flashing with anger. "I'm the one setting the rules. The rest of the guardians to back to St Vladmir's. Dimitri and Janine, you stay here and help the wolves protect the... How many in the litter?"

"About five." I answered her. She nods. "Alberta, you talk to the headmistress to see if we could base there."

"What should I say to her?" Alberta asked.

"Tell her what's happening. Take Andrew just in case." Callisto grinned and I glared at her.

Alberta groaned in annoyance. "Okay, fine. But is there any way for us to keep in contact?" She asked. Rudi grinned, holding up a small plastic bag filled with ear pieces. "Oh, yeah. We do," he said, grinning. Ella high fived her twin. "Nice on, bro."

"Ta," Rudi said, handing the ears pieces out. Janine glared at me before asking, "Why the hell do I remind you of your mother?"

"Umm, because she always told me off for swearing and when Rose swore and told her off it reminded me of my mum." I said.

"Okay, let's get this party on the road," Callisto said, flipping her short red hair away from her ear in place the ear piece in place. I saw, tattooed right at her hairline behind her ear, a black full moon and then it was covered with red hair again. Callisto then stood up. "The bar my brother goes to isn't far. Should be about a ten minute walk." She didn't say it loud enough for the guardians to hear her but she then muttered, "Drunken bastard."

Ella looked at Callisto weirdly. "What?" while Rudi did the same thing and shrugged. "Not going to ask."

**3****RD**** PERSON P.O.V**

As the group walking into the bar, Callisto found who she was looking for. She looked at Ella, Rudi and Rose, nodding towards a man who was wearing a black fur coat that looked real, and a typical Russian hat. He had dyed long, unruly silver hair and a scythe and two revolvers lying next to him on the couch. A woman was sitting next to him. She wore a white coat and cropped shorts. She had long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. Callisto walked up to the man and placed her arm on his shoulder. "There's a reason I haven't been in contact with you," she said, staring straight ahead. The man tensed and then his shoulders relaxed but only a little. "So why start now, Callisto?" He looked at her out of brown eyes.

"Because we need your help," Callisto said, her cheeks going red.

"So the great Callisto is asking for help? I'm honoured," he said sarcastically and Callisto's cheeks matched her red hair. "Shut up, Jake. I don't even know what's going on but it concerns you."

Shrugging his sister's arm off, Jake stood up and looked at the blonde woman next to him. "I have better things to do than this. Shelly, shall we go?" He asked. Shelly grabbed his arm, stopping him from leaving. "Let's hear what they have to say first, okay?" She asked. Jake turned and sighed. "Okay, but then we're going back to the cave and then to the hotel."'

Callisto smiled at Shelly. "Well, Jake, you scored big. She's pretty and really nice."

"Well, she's a freak in bed." Jake said. Callisto arched an eyebrow as Shelly giggled. "Only because you let me,"

"Considering she's your girlfriend, I'm not the slightest bit surprised." Callisto said, narrowing her brown eyes.

"Well anyway, what do you want? I wanna go get me some bear meat."

"Hey, guys. Can we focus please?" Ella asked. Jake sighed again and walked for the door. He looked out and frowned. "I thought Strigoi didn't like the cold."

"They don't," Rose said. "They hate the sun."

She frowned and watched as several Strigoi walked into the bar, holding guns. "Oh, shit," Rose muttered. Jake sighed for a third time and muttered, "No more vodka now." He grabbed the scythe and revolvers off the counters. Shelly took a nine-tailed whip out, letting it uncoil to the floor. Its tips wearing shining silver. Callisto just shook her head, crossing her arms over her stomach to pulling her guns from her hips. Rose pulled her stake out from her belt and Ella placed her hand on her shoulder. "That's not going to work, Rose. They have guns, remember?" She said, handing Rose a silver knife and a gun.

Rudi changed into his wolf form and snarled at the Strigoi. They snarled back at him and raised their guns. Callisto, being the first to react, fired continuously, knocking down one. 3 headed for Jake and Shelly while the others went for Rose and Ella. Rose and Callisto put as many holes in the Strigoi as possible while Rudi tossed the Strigoi's bodies through the window. They could hear Jake muttering under his breath about crazy idea on killing Strigoi and they could see Shelly's nine-tail whip biting into the Strigoi's chest.

"Is that it!" Jake yelled. Callisto lowered her guns. "I think so."

They heard a gun going off and scream of pain.

"What?" Ella said.

"The?" Shelly continued.

"Fuck?" Rudi finished. Callist turned on her heel, yelling, "Rose!" They all bolted into the kitchen where Rose was holding her right thigh in pain. A Strigoi stood over her and Callisto raised her gun, firing twice. One bullet took the Strigoi's head apart, while the other hit his heart. "YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" She screamed. "You're gonna pay for that."

"Come on, guys. We need to stop the bleeding," Jake said, ripping part of his shirt. He wrapped it tightly around Rose's leg. "We'll take the bullets out once we're in the hotel," Shelly said, helping Jake put Rose and Rudi's back.

**JAKE'S P.O.V.**

I was lying on the couch in our penthouse apartment watching my sister talk in Russian to another Russian guy. I could hear Rose's yelps of pain and protest as Shelly removed the bullet and stitched up the wound.

"Shit!" Rose screamed.

"Geez, would you relax? I'm almost done." Shelly scolded. I looked over at the two as Callisto walked over. "How is she?"

"She'll be fine. May need more stitches later but she'll live." Shelly smiled at Rose. "Keep fighting."

I nodded in agreement. "Oh, yeah. Keep fighting," I said with a smirked. Rose and Callisto rolled their eyes and Rose looked at the red-haired teen. "What did Dimitri say?"

Callisto blinked and said something quickly in Russian. I understood her, translating the words in my head to _'He's really pissed off and worried about you.'_ But I don't think Rose understood. Shelly looked at me and I yelled, "Hey, Callisto!"

She blinked again and laughed. "Whoops."

**Well, R&R, peoples**


	5. Author

Author's Note 

Sorry guys for not updating This story, i've been busy and two of my friends seem to like to kill each other and one of them wants to be killed off which makes it harder for me. ANYWHO i'll be making a new story with my good half Asian friend Dilka Awai

:) Sorry about that guys don't kill me PLEASE! D:

okay for thoses who loves anime like Bleach my friend and i are making a story of Byakuya and Hisana. The name of the story is Faithful Dreams. basically it's Dilka Awai and my idea to change how Byakuya and Hisana yeah.

And i know you hate Author's note i'm SOOO sorry! 


End file.
